The Jump
by HipsterCoyote
Summary: Basically just pure Scud Written for a one of Scud's #1 fans and lovely friend of mine, so if you're looking for some PWP with the man, you've come to the right place!
1. Chapter 1

Taz sat on the cluttered workbench, leaning back on her hands slightly, as Scud fiddled around with various gadgets for Blade. There was something about him and the way he worked, his large hands making tiny adjustments, a joint dangling precariously from his lips, and a look of laid-back concentration on his face; an expression that only he seemed to be able to capture.

Her eyes roved over his body, taking in the shaggy hair, baggy, rumpled clothes that hid a stronger-than-you'd-think body. Scud was a tech geek, but he definitely didn't fit the stereotypical frail and weak picture everyone imagined. Her stomach clenched a little as her eyes roamed past the crotch of his worn, red pants, the thought of what was beneath them and what it could do to her running through her mind. Unfortunately all she had WAS her imagination, she'd yet to get inside those pants yet. She and Scud were simply friends, had been for a while now.

The tension between them though, argued against their "simply friends" status. It had been growing and pulsing and hovering since the day they'd met...an "accidental" touch here, a sly innuendo there, a heated glance and a hasty look away when the other only just caught them looking. She'd be lying if she said her friend's touch wasn't electric...didn't send jolts of heat through her body whenever they brushed past each other or clung to each other for comfort or support. And she was sure she'd heard her name growled out of those orally-fixated lips of his one night, when she'd been on the way to bed and she'd passed by his room...she hadn't dared peek in but the way he'd said it immediately reminded her of how she'd let his slip out in a moan in her own room every so often. But then, maybe that had just been wishful thinking, she'd always felt too awkward to confront him about it anyway.

Pulled out of her thoughts by that feeling of eyes on her, she looked up to find those calculating eyes of his, blue as the sky on a clear day, locked on her. Smoke billowed out of his nostrils as one of his brows arched slightly.

"You okay, Space Girl?" He asked, using the nickname he'd given her when she'd first spaced out in front of him. "You were out of it... you taking some hardcore trippy stuff 'cause if you are I want in." A smirk crossed his face when he finished.

Scud wasn't dumb, he noticed the way, and where, she'd been staring...the way she'd look at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He in turn would undress her with his eyes when she was focused on something else. Scud had spent many a night with his right hand, he'd never told her of course. He may be blunt sometimes but as much as he wanted to fuck her for as long as he could, her friendship was valued. She never judged and she was just as...weird, maybe? As him and he loved it. Loved it when he'd had a rough night out with B, taking care of surveillance as his semi-vamp boss cleaned up the dark streets and he'd come back and she'd be waiting, saying nothing, just embracing him...giving him the human comfort that he so rarely got nowadays. The way her body would press up against his, curves pressing against his scarred chest, soft lips just barely caressing the skin between his neck and shoulder...

A feminine hand suddenly made contact with the side of his head and he was pulled out of thoughts and met her smirking face. Her lips curved and a brow arched.

"Hey! Scudster, you thinking about me naked or something or is that weed finally getting your brain cells?"

She was just teasing him, like they often did with each other but tonight was different. He was done with waiting, done with the heated glances...done with using his fucking hand all the time. Fortunately, he'd imagined this scenario many times and he knew exactly what he wanted and, unless she was just a really good actress, what he knew she wanted.

"You saying you haven't thought of me naked?...Gotta say I'm pretty offended, Tazzy Taz." He'd put down his tools now and started forming a smoke bubble on the tip of his tongue as he glanced back at her face.

She didn't answer for a moment. It sounded like he was just teasing her like usual...but there was something different. There was an atmosphere between them; like the three beats before the gun goes off in a race...or the sensation of standing at the edge of a cliff or skyscraper and thinking about jumping just to see what it would feel like.

"Maybe, maybe not...pretty sure you'd be better looking in my mind anyway." She took the jump. The teasing tone was still there, but she'd done it.

"Huh!" Scud scoffed, exhaling some more smoke. Moving in front of her, he trapped her between his arms, one on each side of her on the table. "Stud. Scud the stud, remember?" And with that he took his own jump and kissed her.

He kissed exactly like she'd thought he would...but better. It was hot and deep and slow, sloppy but practised, teeth nipping at her lips and tongue swiping along them next, demanding entrance. Her only thought was:

"Fucking finally!"

She granted him access at some point, getting in a breath of air for her burning lungs, and he snatched the opportunity. His tongue wrestled with hers, the languid dominance he possessed almost melting her on the spot.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were panting, Scud's tongue swiping along his lips like he was intent on savouring every taste of her he could get.

"Scud...holy shit."

He flicked his shaggy hair; the bangs falling back into place as if he'd never even tried and took another hit, breaking out into a grin as he exhaled.

"The Scudster doesn't look too bad now, does he babe?" The grin stuck on his face as he rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip.

Before she could answer, he took another long hit off his blunt and held it and leaned back in, his lips brushing against hers. She took the hint and parted her own damp lips, staring up at him, those electric blue eyes of his locked on her own eyes. The tension between them was growing even more if at all possible, the light, teasing air was gone now and replaced with the unresolved lust of two friends suddenly closer than they'd ever really been.

Scud slowly filtered the smoke past her lips, letting its warmth and the heat of his breath overwhelm her senses.

When he'd exhaled it all, he immediately latched back onto her lips, only pulling back slightly to let Taz blow out the smoke, letting it escape in tendrils between them. After that he was back on her; still languid and heated and...Scud. She didn't let him dominate completely, she nipped and pulled at his lower lip and wrestled her tongue with his, feeling those shocks of electricity he always gave off shoot through her body.

The last stub of his blunt was stubbed out and tossed aside before she felt his hands play along the hem of her top, deliberately drawing it out as he smirked against her lips. Her own hands went to meet his and just get her damn shirt off but he wasn't having any of that. He gripped her wrists and pinned her hands back down on the table.

"Nope, I've waited a long time and a lotta lonely nights with Chrissy," He grinned as he referred to his faithful right hand, "Doing this my way tonight, Tazzy Taz."

And with that he gripped her waist, leaving behind a trail of fire as he slowly raised her top up with them until he finally pulled it up and off of her. His lips trailed hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses across her jaw and down the side of her neck, across her shoulder until he reached her bra strap. She felt teeth graze the skin there, sending a shiver down her spine, and then he was sliding the strap down with them and making his way to the other side to do the same thing, leaving behind the same trail of searing kisses. His precise fingers quickly unclasped the lace-trimmed garment and then it was off.

"Fuck, Taz..." Were the only words that left his mouth before he was flicking his hair out of his eyes again and latching onto one breast. He licked and sucked and teased, laving a nipple with as much attention as she imagined he would on her clit. Occupied with one breast, his other hand handled the other. His thumb grazing across the puckered nipple, pulling it between the knuckle of his index and thumb at the same time he was sucking on the other, flicking it with his expert tongue.

She silently thanked God that B was gone right now, her moans and whimpers were already loud and he hadn't even taken her pants off. As that thought crossed her mind, she decided that he was entirely too dressed and went to undress him from his multiple layers. Before she even grasped the fabric, her hand was pinned back down, Scud's mouth not even stopping its assault on her now-sensitive nubs. She huffed quietly and received only a chuckle which in turn sent vibrations through her and there went her train of thought again.

Seemingly satisfied with his treatment to her perky mounds, her breathed hot against the skin between them and licked a trail down to her stomach. His hands were off to a new destination now as they wasted no time in unzipping and unbuttoning her jeans.

He nibbled down her stomach even further, interspersing them with more open-mouthed kisses which felt like burning ice against her skin, and stopped for a moment at her navel. His blue eyes flicked up to her face and he saw her jaw clenched, eyes burning back into his own...a flick of his tongue in her navel had a sigh come from her. Her hips were squirming now, the table shaking the slightest bit as she pleaded for him to just go a little lower.

He nipped at the skin just below her navel and quickly stood back up, attaching his lips to her neck again.

"Josshhhh...you fucking jerk..." She groaned out, almost wishing she'd made the first move so she could've been the one making _him_ crazy.

The use of his real name sent a jolt to his cock, currently growing inside his baggy pants. But his only reply was silence as he slipped one hand down the front of her jeans and was met with the wet fabric of her panties. The hiss that escaped her swollen lips just spurred him on. His fingertips pressed the fabric into her other set of lips and tapped her clit through the fabric every so often. Pulling himself off her neck with a pop, he examined the red and purple mark he'd left behind with satisfaction, still tapping her clit rhythmically and giving her that smug look of his.

"'Fucking jerk', huh? Think I should stop then, Taz...gotta get these new pieces done for B anyway..."

"Josh, I swear to-"

"Hips up, babe." He rubbed a thumb across his lip again and retracted his hand from her jeans, waiting for her to get on with it. He let out a chuckle at her expression. "You think I'm actually gonna go back to those _now_...nah Taz, B's a big boy-vamp wonder...he can wait."

Too ready to finally get her friend in her pants, she just did what he asked and lifted her lower body off the table and let him slowly slide them off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to get up, guys! Had some technical difficulties and whatnot, but it's up now, that's what matters, right? :P Enjoy!**

* * *

They were in Scud's room now and he was finally just as naked as she was. The scars that ran across the span of his stomach were hard to miss but she knew why they were there and they were just another part of him. She accepted them and honestly...they were kinda hot.

The intertwining scars were the last thing on her mind now though. Scud's lips were making their mark on her inner thighs while his hands had her hips pinned down. He was taking his time, seemingly laid back as he always was, the only physical indication that he was just as turned on as she was was his cock that was freed from its confines now. She'd noticed it was already hard and leaking precum when he'd undressed and rolled a condom over it and aside from the few strokes he'd given it before putting his face between her thighs, he hadn't touched it. He was focused on her now and he wasn't stopping until he made her unravel for him multiple times.

A sharp gasp fell from her mouth and her hands automatically reached down to tangle in his messy hair the moment his mouth connected with her dripping entrance. His tongue making long, slow swipes from bottom to top, gathering up her taste and teasing her to no end. He licked and sucked and fanned his warm breath across her until her hips squirmed incessantly and there was a continuous stream of whimpers and moans leaving her mouth.

He finally let her hips go and brought his hands down, spreading her swollen lips, her hard clit popping out from its hood just a little more. He alternated between blowing a stream of cool air directly against the bundle of nerves, fanning warm breath immediately after occasionally giving it a light flick with the tip of his tongue. His senses were overwhelmed with her scent and taste, her juices pooling and dripping more and more as her moans and gasps got louder and longer and increasingly frustrated.

A smug smirk crossed his lips. She could feel it against her and she groaned, tugging harder on his shaggy hair in hopes of spurring him on. Unfortunately, that plan backfired and only made him release a low groan of his own...sending the vibrations through every corner of her sensitive skin.

Scud kept up the same routine; cool stream, hot breath, and light flick, though alternating them every few cycles, for a few more minutes until she was sure she was going to burst.

"Fuck! Josh! I swear to fucking everything if you don't do something I'll...I-" His tongue flicked against her clit and made her falter for a moment, "I'll flush all your weed down the toilet!"

He chuckled at her attempt at threatening him, enjoying the barely concealed strain in her voice before he looked up from the space between her thighs and locked onto her with his darkened eyes. The sight almost making her come right then and there with their unhurried intensity.

"Something? What you want me to do, Tazzy Taz?" He punctuated his question with one long, slow lick up the entire length of her slit.

"I don't know, just fucking do something, Josh!" Too muddled from the pleasure, her mind could barely think enough to get those words out.

He grinned and slowly slid two of his fingers into her slick walls, making sure she felt every single inch of them. The sound that left her lips was a mixture of absolute ecstasy and absolute frustration and it sent a jolt through his hard length.

"You told me to do something, Taz…this is 'something.'" His fingers slid out again, even slower than before with grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's on his lips.

"Fuck-" She gasped as he rammed his thick digits in this time, just barely managing to squeak out her next word, "you."

Another laugh was his only reply. His fingers slid in and out roughly, scissoring on every stroke, until her legs were shaking and her walls were quivering.

And then he would stop. Deft fingers reached up her body and pinched and rolled her nipples gently while her breathing evened out again and her muscles relaxed.

And then he would start off slowly again. Quickly escalating to the ramming and scissoring motions again.

He kept this up for a few minutes before he finally brought his tongue back into the mix. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her increasingly clenching walls, his tongue zoned in on the swollen bundle of nerves. He laved his tongue around it, his warm tongue gathering up her wetness when he curled and flicked around it. Moans and whimpers and cursing bombarded his ears, his own deeper groans mixing in every so often when he felt her slick walls tighten particularly hard around his fingers.

Her hips twisted with his tongue as he slowly spelled out his full name, and his nickname, against her clit, letting his fingers just rotate inside of her. His own hips were grinding against the bed slightly now, his hard length searching for any form of friction and dampening the sheets with its rapidly leaking precum. He flicked his blue eyes up to Taz's face again to study her flushed face, clenched jaw and swollen lips from her teeth biting harder and harder into them. He grinned, decided he'd teased her enough, and selfishly he just wanted to see her unravel just for him.

"You ready, Taz?"

"W-what?" She shocked herself with her ability to form any proper words at this point.

"You ready to come for me, babe?" Another lazy circle around her clit and he finally let his fingers press against that spongy spot inside her.

"nhhnnggg-fuck! Josh, yes, please…" The last word trailed into a whimper and her hips bucked against his hand to find more pressure.

Her final whimper quickly changed his mind from teasing her just a little bit more to just wanting to pull every sound he could from her. His fingers kept a steady pulsing rhythm against her g-spot, feeling it swell more and more against the pads of them, and he locked his eyes onto her as she felt his warm breath fan down again.

Hot, slick walls clenched more and more frequently while his fingers sped up and his tongue circled faster around her clit; practically pulsing against his tongue.

"Josh, Josh…fuck, oh fuck Josh…please!" Her words were barely comprehensible as she gasped and moaned, the coil in her stomach tightening.

One of his hands pressed down on her lower stomach and he nuzzled his face into her dripping core as close as he could before murmuring his words against her, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Cum for me Tazzy Taz…let it go." And with that he latched his lips onto her clit and sucked hard, tongue flicking against it at a mad pace and thrusting his fingers as deep as he could to press hard against the spongy tissue.

His name left her throat as a strangled scream and nails tugging on and digging into his scalp. His own groan was lost in her ecstasy and the flood of juices that coated his lower face, smelling distinctly…her.

Scud rode her through her orgasm, slowing down but never stopping the pace of his fingers and tongue, lapping up the wetness as quick as it came. Another groan left his lips at the thought of how her walls clenching and squeezing around his cock would feel and while she was still lost in the pleasure, soft moans and gasps coming from her, he made his move.

He moved up her trembling body and smoothly flipped them around so she was suddenly straddling his lower abdomen. Strong hands steadied her before using their strength to lift her compliant body a bit and settle it on his cock. His low groan mixed with her gasp at her still-fluttering walls being stretched by him. Her delicate hands grasped onto his shoulders for stability, head hanging down as she accommodated to his size. He gripped her hips, letting his blood cool down before moving. He hadn't had relief yet and her tight walls finally surrounding him, even with the thin rubber separating them, almost had him coming right then.

A few minutes that felt like years passed before he met Taz's eyes, glazed over with lust and hunger, an expression that he was sure matched his own. Digging his fingers into the flesh of her hips, he slowly rocked them back and forth, a rough sound issuing from him, and set a lazy rhythm

Neither would last long; her being hypersensitized now and him being hard and wanting and about ready to burst.

She started lifting her hips up and down, eager to feel him come undone inside her, and she bit her lip at the groans that came from him. One of her small hands brushing his damp hair from his eyes so she could lose herself in them fully while the coil in her stomach quickly started to tighten again, a warmth spreading through her lower belly.

Scud's hands slid up her waist to pinch and twist and firmly pull her nipples to pull a sharp gasp and a long moan from her lips, a grin forming on his face as she did. His hips thrusted up to meet hers, increasing his pace as he felt her walls squeeze around him, and he slid one hand down her stomach to her little bundle of nerves to just barely caress it.

"Josh…oh god…," The muscles in her stomach twitched and she could feel herself reaching that peak again, "I'm close…"

He felt his own stomach tighten and he pulled her face down to his, wanting to see every twitch and expression on her face as she came for him again. She bounced herself on him faster and deeper and he matched his own thrusts until she was fluttering and squeezing around him constantly.

Blue eyes with pupils blown wide locked on hers and he brushed his lips against her own, one hand tangled in her soft hair while their thrusting reached its peak.

"You going to come again for me, Taz?" His voice warm and quiet with a hint of that playful smugness that he almost always had.

She moaned against his lips, her tongue peeking out to run across them, feeling like her body was on fire and entirely too stimulated in the most perfect way.

He smirked against her lips, tightened his hand in her hair even more and firmly pressed his thumb onto her swollen clit.

"Do it…cum for me, babe." He thrust into her hard, rubbing deep circles on her sensitive nub and captured her lips in a kiss.

She gasped and moaned into his mouth, her sounds mixing with his growls and mumbled curses, while her body exploded around him. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her body quivered and shook on top of his as she felt him finally allow himself his release.

His thumb never stopped its assault as he rode them through both their climaxes. Narrow hips thrusted erratically as he came and her clenching walls milked him dry through the condom, his cock pulsing with an orgasm far beyond anything he had ever had with his hand.

When he finally detached from her lips, they were both panting and gasping for air. Her body occasionally twitching from the aftershock and his hips doing the same as he slowly softened inside of her.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, until Taz pulled off of him, a low groan in response from him, and lay beside him. Immediately pulled into his side by his arm like he was worried she'd disappear; both of them were quiet in their post orgasmic bliss.

"That was fucking incredible…holy shit." Came his blunt-as-always opinion, when he felt himself under control again.

"I know…almost as good as you were in my head." Was her cheeky reply, a grin stretching across her face as she placed a kiss to his shoulder.

He scoffed again and mussed up her already wild hair in reply before reaching his other hand out to grab something off the table beside the bed.

"Little toke of the smokage, Tazzy Taz?" A joint held between his fingertips and that lazy grin she'd always loved so much on his face.

She snorted and shook her head mockingly before quickly snatching it from him and placing it between her lips, waiting expectantly for a light.

"First person to finish it off has to pay for the donuts later." She spoke around the joint, a challenge in her voice and a smile curling the corners of her lips up.

"Oh, it's fucking on…just remember: the Scudster always finishes last, babe." The double entendre did not escape them and the realization that they had been perfect for each other since the beginning not going unrealized either.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, look at that cheesy as hell ending. You know you love it, okay. ;) **


End file.
